halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Type-37 Compact Munitions Launcher
The , or Needler Scattergun, is a Republic weapon based on the Type-33 Guided Munitions Launcher "Needler". It serves a purpose equal to that of the UNSC's Shotgun. History Based on ancient designs used by Sangheili mariners for centuries before their first encounter with the Prophets, the weapon survived the years, and was utilised by the early Covenant. The design was seen as unrefined and crude by the San'Shyuum, who sanctioned it's use. It fell from favour, but old stockpiles remained, awaiting a time it would be needed again. When the Blooding Years began, and battles waged through starships, and over Keeps, the weapon again came to prominence. Pitched battles were waged to secure the surviving caches, before Kolaar Manufactorum secured blueprints and began manufacturing these weapons from caches. These became highly coveted weapons, capable of clearing parapets in just a few blasts, and being a fantastic equalizer against a charging swordsman. Description The Needler Scattergun is the primary close combat weapon of the Sangheili, when a bladed weapon is unavailable. The weapon uses the same charger canister as the Needler, but uses a smaller needle matrix, producing smaller needles, with higher velocities, but lower explosive yields. This allows it to fire multiple needles with every shot, but lacks guidance or effectiveness at range. The gun is slightly larger and heavier than the regular needler, with the trigger being on a rear pistol grip, and a forward handle in the middle of the weapon. To differentiate it, it has a red paint scheme, but still has the characteristic 'needle hive' coming out of the upper carapace. The mechanism, of ancient providence, relies physical action in the form of a lever built into hte grip, that must be cycled for each shot to be loaded back in. To reload, the weapon's upper carapace is lifted up and the charger canister fitted. The Needler shotgun is extremely deadly at short range, over penetrating armour, flesh and bone in short round blasts. The needles fragment and splinter inside the body, causing grievous injuries. The explosive functionality is low, with most shots detonating shortly after entering the body, to prevent potentially dangerous critical mass explosions occurring at short range. However, multiple shots to a well armoured target will overcome this. Variant Red Hand Fashioned from multiple Scatterguns, from several abandoned caches, the Red Hand is a potent tool in the right hands. Precisely engineered, the weapon has far more range than a standard scattergun, and is much more accurate, with a self-detecting ion choke to optimise the spread for the range. Sword Breaker In a society that idolises the sword, to be without one is to be weak, and vulnerable. The Sword Breaker intends to equalise that. Modified by Sword technicians, the Scattergun no longer relies on a lever action, and is instead semi-automatic, with a surprising rate of fire. Unending Chaos Some of these tools make it off Sanghelios, and into the hands of pirates, raiders, and brigands. Waylaid transports are siphoned to Kig-Yar privateers, who modify these weapons for their own uses. These weapons have been modified to fire tracking shards, allowing for increased lethality, but it tears through ammunition quicker. UNSC Remarks